Current Dragon
The Current Dragon is a rare opposite hybrid of the Water and Lightning elements. It's main element is Water. Appearance The current dragon looks very similar to the water dragon, except to the fact that it is bright yellow instead of dark blue and has what could be perceived by some as a mean grin on its face. Abilities Weapons The current dragon masters Electromancy more than any other Lightning element dragon, except for the Darkling Dragon. It can let lightning strike before his fins and produce deadly electric trails reaching up to 300 meters far. Even touching its skin may be deadly. Their electric power is so strong that it can even kill some Lightning element dragons. Defenses The current dragon first shows of its power to scare of enemies. If that isn't enough, it will just stand still and let the enemy be electrocuted by touching the current dragon's skin. If it battles against a dragon that is resistant to low-powered electricity, it will start to use its power. Other Abilities Current dragons somehow are able to swim without electrocuting everything in the water. They are also able to fly and live on land. Breath Weapon Their breath is but only one of their powerful electric attacks. Weaknesses The current dragon doesn't have any real weaknesses; however if one was to cast a grounding spell, it's electrical attacks would become useless. Habitat Regions Current dragons live in the lakes in the Verulean Lowlands and the depths of the Sea of Kimzar. Preferred Home They prefer places with a lot of light and thus will never settle in underground lakes or small holes in a coral reef. Sheltering/Nesting Current dragons set an electric field for protection during their sleep rather than building nests. Diet Current dragons release small electric shocks to electrocute all life in a small area in the water. It will then gobble up all the floating fish. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Current dragons like doing pranks on other dragons, even if those pranks aren't really funny or even dangerous. They won't intentionally hurt someone on purpose outside battle. Social Order Current dragons are kind of immune to each other's electricity so they can safely communicate with each other. They like showing off electrical tricks. Other creatures like to give them some room for that for their own safety. Relationship to Wizards Few wizards have ever observed their electrical displays. They usually avoid current dragons to not get any pranks played on them. When in a park Breeding Being an opposite hybrid, the current dragon is difficult to breed. You need to breed a water dragon to any dragon with the Lightning element. It is also good to note that breeding two current dragons will not result in a current dragon. Habitats Current dragons can be put in either Water or Lightning habitats. They can also be put in Omnitats but may get in trouble with any epic element dragons in there. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Current dragons of any gender will attract others with fancy electrical displays. Birth The parents put an electrical field around the egg to protect it from other creatures. Upon hatching, the baby will release a powerful electric wave so strong that, in theory, it would be able to kill Kairos. This way, its first meal will immediately be floating around. Infancy Infant current dragons spend most of their time practicing on electrical tricks. Adolescence An adolescent current dragon has almost completely mastered Electromancy. Hunting is no problem anymore, so it can leave its parents to catch fish for themselves. Adulthood An adult current dragon will swim or walk around all day hunting and exploring, or just seeing that beautiful piece of coral again. During mating season (August-October) they will try to find a mate. Life Span Current dragons become up to 135 years old, though there was once a skull found from a current dragon and research turned out the dragon lived for almost 1500 years! History Discovery They were discovered by Nogard when he was sailing on a vacation. He quickly retired from his vacation and took along the dragonling he discovered to inform everyone of this new breed. For his own safety, he casted an electricity-immunity spell before picking up the baby first, though. Origin of Name They were named after the electrical currents they produce. Magic Current dragons are masters of Electromancy and are quite familiar with Hydromancy and Psarimancy too. Notable Dragons *Battery (The Great Nogard) *EleEel (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Leviathans Category:Water Category:Lightning Category:Opposite Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Kimzar Category:Inhabitants of Verulos Category:Inhabitants of the Verulean Lowlands Category:Inhabitants of Leviathan Lagoon Category:Dragons named after the substance they produce